Peace
Peace (stylized as ☮') is the third studio album by American singer-songwriter Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on August 28, 2015 through Epic Records. The album was formatted as a dual disc, it is the result of two-years work, the album began recorded while ''Let Yourself was produced, and continued into during her debut concert tour and during footage for the spy comedy film Totally Spies!, later release in July 2016. As executive producer, with total creative crontole, O'Sullivan opted to not use her surname on the cover of the album, having her given name written between the peace symbol, also worked with longtime producers Jeff Bhasker, L.A Reid, Steve Robson, Craig Kallman, Benny Blancon, also collabored with Stargate, Paul Epworth, Guy Chambers, Luis Rodríguez, while she written and co-producing all the tracks from the album, and was described as "dance soft pop album". Its music incorporates genres of pop and dance-pop with influences of R&B and occasionally dips into elements of disco, hip hop, rock, dancehall and Flamenco. The album lyrics explores themes such as world peace, fear, beliefs, destinations, self-improvement, media criticis, family and social issues. The album received widespread acclaim from critics, who complimented its mix of different styles. At review aggregate site Metacritic, the album has an average score of 87 out of 100, based on 26 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". Peace was a massive commercial success, debuting at number one in more than 27 worldwide charts; incluiding United States with 1.621 million copies sold in its first week, marking the 4th largest single-week sales for an album. According to the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI), the album sold over 9.1 million copies within the year, became second world's best-selling the year for 2015. By June 2017, the album was certified six-times Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments of 6 million copies in the United States, and worldwide sold more than 15 million copies. The album garnered a total of seven Grammy Award nominations. At 58th Annual Grammy Awards the lead single from the album won for Best Dance Recording, also was nominated for Song of the Year and Record of the Year, while fourth album's single won for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at 59th Annual Grammy Awards. The album was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album, and Album of the Year, becoming her third album to earned this nominations. O'Sullivan also won her first Latin Grammy Award for Best Urban Song at 7th Annual ceremony with second album's single. The album spawned eight singles: Incluiding the hit–lead single, "Fallin'", which debuted at the top of the Billboard Hot 100 with sales of 1,131,000, reigning for 11 non-consecutive weeks at U.S Billboard Hot 100. "Contradicciones" featuring , was the second single, and her first original single in Spanish-language. It became O'Sullivan' first number one single on the Hot Latin Songs chart and Latin Pop Airplay chart, also peak number four at Hot 100, while "Get On My Feet", becoming her seventh single to topped at U.S chart.The project was promoted through a series of television performances and O'Sullivan' second concert tour Peace World Tour. Track listing ''Peace'' – Disc 1 # "World Peace (Intro)" – 1:03 # "Love Island" – 3:23 # "Fallin'" – 3:46 # "Get On My Feet" – 3:31 # "Surrender" – 3:23 #"Tears on My Pillow" – 3:48 # "Religion" – 3:16 ''Peace'' – Disc 2 # "Heal the Hearbreaker" – 3:22 # "No Regrets" – 3:39 # "Dear" – 3:57 # "I Found You" – 3:21 # "Contradicciones" (featuring Pablo Álboran) – 3:43 # "Wherever I Go" – 3:42 ''Peace'' – International deluxe edition # "If You Catch Me" – 3:32 # "Save You" – 3:42 # "Fastlife" – 2:59 Singles '''Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'